Battle With the Best
by GirlforGod99
Summary: How will Ash and I battle it out? Big thanks to Nyislandersgirl for use of character(s).


**A battle with any challenger can be nerve racking, but battling against the best is something different entirely.**

**Aiden and Michelle: 5 years old**

**Benji: 3 years old**

**b**

"Daddy, who's this lady we're going to see?" Aiden asked from the backseat. Once Ash came up to the red stoplight, he looked back and smiled at the boy who was playing with his twin sister and Pikachu.

"Her name is Becky. She's an old friend of mine, who happens to be an excellent gym leader." Ash said as Michelle looked up.

"Like mommy?" Michelle asked.

"Just like mommy." Ash said, turning his attention back to the road that's stoplight had just turned green. "Now guys, while we're there, you can either watch the battle or play with her son, Benji. Another thing. If her belly seems to be large, don't ask to feel the baby?"

"Why?" The small girl asked.

"Because there's not a baby in there. She has an illness that makes her belly large. She doesn't like to talk about it. Do you both understand me?"

"Yes daddy." The twins replied before going back to their game.

b

As they arrived at the gym, Aiden spoke up. "What type of gym is this?" He looked at the building, scanning it up and down. It didn't seem to have a theme. Misty's gym had a large Dewgong on the front of her gym. Forest's gym in Pewter City had rocks all around it, signifying it was a rock gym. But this gym had no signs of the type.

"Lillydale Gym is a multi-type gym. Becky's gym features many types of Pokémon." Ash said, as they walked under the large arch that made up the doorway of the gym. As Ash and the twins walked in, they found Benji sitting in the middle of the battlefield. The boy featured light brown hair and green eyes, along with slightly tanned skin. On his red t-shirt, featured an Aerodactyl soaring in the air. He was also wearing simple blue jeans.

Seeing the three people coming into the gym, he got up and ran out of sight. A moment later, Becky stepped into the gym, Benji on her hip. "Ash, it's so great to see you!" She said, walking up to the man, giving him a friendly hug. Ash, meanwhile was looking at her belly. Which, surprisingly, wasn't large at all.

Aiden saw this and instantly piped up. "Daddy, her belly's not big." Aiden said. Ash chuckled nervously at his son's remark. Michelle, on the other hand was holding her hand over his mouth, trying to prevent him from making a fool of them both.

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you." Becky said, laughing.

"Tell me what?" Ash said, still embarrassed.

"I got a brand new heart. No more pacemaker, no more PLE. New heart, new me!" She said smiling. As Becky put Benji down, Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and went over to Riley, as the two started to chat.

"Let me introduce you to my son and daughter. This is Aiden." Ash said, nuzzling Aiden's hair. "This is my daughter Michelle." Ash went to pat her head, but was surprised when he couldn't find her. He looked around, to no avail. "Aiden, where's your sister."

"She's over there, daddy." Aiden said as he pointed to Michelle sitting on the floor, next to Benji who was giggling at the faces Michelle was making. Ash chuckled and called the girl over as Ash picked her up. She was a bit shy to Becky at first, but soon felt more comfortable.

b

The twins, along with Benji sat on the bleachers, excited for the battle. Aside from Misty, Becky was the only gym leader that still felt like a challenge to Ash. "Becky, please don't beat the pants off me. My kids are watching." Ash said as he faced Becky from the other side of the battlefield.

Becky smirked at this. "Poor Ash, you're finally the Pokémon Master and you're still scared of little old me?" Becky said with a sly smile on her face, while flicking a Pokéball in her hand before expanding it. "You forget Ash, my son's watching too. Let's make this a two on two, kay? We'll make this a great battle. I won't hold back and you neither will you. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Let's go!" Ash said. Becky's gym also featured a new robot official, since her brother, Matt was off in Rome. Ash clipped his first Pokéball off and expanded it, calling Buizel. Ash immediately thought Becky would choose Riley.

"Alright, Graham, battle cry!" Becky called, throwing the Pokéball to reveal Graveler. Not only was Ash shocked by this choice, but also impressed. Aiden and Michelle stared in awe at the crystal Graveler.

"So, Graham evolved?" Ash asked.

"Yep. Graham, rollout!" Becky called in a loud, commanding voice.

"Dodge Buizel, then use water gun!" The rollout wasn't successful at damaging Buizel but neither was water gun, as Graham dodged it.

"Alright Graham, stone edge!" Benji and the twins watched as a double spiral of rocks surrounded and span around Graham. As the rocks were blasted, Buizel was hit. The force of the rock threw him into the sky.

Ash saw this, and quickly thought of a solution. "Go Buizel! Use the force of that fall to do an ice aqua jet!" Everyone watched in astonishment as the simple aqua jet was formed into an elegant, yet effective weapon. It nailed Graham right on, hitting Graham right across the room, almost hitting the wall.

"Ah! Graham, are you ok!?" Becky asked, alarmed. The rock Pokémon grunted as he got up. "Ok then, earthquake!" The crystal Gravelor pounded the ground. A moment later, the ground beneath Buizel's feet was starting to shake and crack.

"Buizel, jump!" Ash commanded, but Buizel didn't hear it in time.

"Alright Graham, rollout!" Graham performed the move flawlessly. When the dust cleared out, Buizel was knocked out.

"Buizel is unable to battle. The first round goes to the gym leader, Becky." The floating robot said as he raised up a red flag that pointed to the gym leader's side of the battlefield. Aiden and Michelle gasped. Their father was the Pokémon Master, how could another gym leader (besides Misty) beat him? Benji, on the other hand, was cheering.

"Go mommy!" Benji squealed, pumping his fist in to sky with a smile. Both competitors returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs before continuing. The robot then lowered his flag.

"Since the gym leader won the first round, she will reveal her new Pokémon first." The robot referee said as Becky interrupted.

"Manual Override code 8." Becky told the Referee-bot. Aiden and Michelle looked at Becky in wonder. They weren't used to a robot referee. "I want you to choose first Ash."

"Manual Override successful. The challenger, Ash Ketchum will now choose his Pokémon first." The bot said as Ash tried to decide which Pokémon to choose. Pikachu jumped off the bleachers and ran to Ash.

"Pikapi, Pika cha Pikachu?" Pikachu asked as Ash nodded.

"Sure buddy. I choose you Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu jumped into a battle position as Becky contemplated her next Pokémon. After deciding, she broke out the Pokéball with a silver 'S' on it.

"Summer, battle cry!" She yelled as she threw the Pokéball. Meganium popped out and mewed her name in confidence. Just then, Benji ran out to the battlefield. "Benji, baby." Becky said in a calm voice. "You know you can't come out when mommy's battling."

"Sowry Mommy, but Aiden wanted to see Summer." Benji said in his defense. Aiden came up behind the boy, a bit embarrassed. Ash gave Aiden the death stare. Becky saw this and flung her hand at him.

"Ash, it's ok. I don't mind. Plus, it'll only take a minute. Then we'll finish the battle." Becky said as Ash sighed. She was right, but Ash was in he moment. Aiden looked up at the tall Pokémon. "Summer's nice, you can pet her. Or later if you want, you can ride her."

Aiden's eyes lit up, so did Michelle's. Summer laid down as the boys started to pet her. Meanwhile, Aiden was petting the leaf Pokémon as Benji was smelling her leaf. After the kids were done fawning over Summer, Becky and Ash battled.

b

The battle lasted for about fifteen minutes. Ash was in full battle mode by the end. With one last electro ball, Summer was knocked out. "Ah, Summer!" Becky yelped as she ran to her. After examining the Pokémon quickly, she sighed in relief. "You'll be ok. Summer, return." Meganim returned to her Pokéball as Becky shook Ash's hand.

"Great battle Becky." Ash said, in a cheerful voice. "I had a lot of fun." Aiden and Michelle came up to their father, congratulating him for his win. Benji then ran up, his small eyes full of joy.

Becky picked the boy up and looked down at Aiden and Michelle. "Sorry guys, I have to let Summer rest. When you come next time, you each can ride Summer twice." Becky said.

The twins sighed, but Benji became really excited. "Yah! You guys can come and pway sometime." Benji said as the twins smiled at this realization. Ash nodded.

"That's right. We'll come back really soon Benji." Ash said, ruffling the small boy's hair as he giggled.

**The End**


End file.
